My Little Kouhai
by Kriss101godsman
Summary: ( sequel to Ritsu's eyes ). Takano and Onodera are in a romantic relationship now, it will include: Masamune's birthday, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's day and Ritsu's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there~ I hope you ~ENJOY~ and please tell me if there're any grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi **

Takano's POV

" I don't mind, but seems like all your formulas are completely messed up. "

" Ah! I'm so sorry!" Oda said.

" You don't have to apologize" I said.

I don't know how I fell in love with him, but I don't regret it. At first, all I thought about was how to break him. To tell the truth, I didn't really get it at first. Why was he in love with me when we never even spoke to each other? When he didn't knew anything about me. I wondered that for a while, but because of him showing up in my life, I really felt like something had changed within me. I know I did something unlike myself in touching someone, but it's also true that I realized how truly happy I could be…just by someone seriously thinking about me.

" I-I understand…" Oda said nervously.

He's usually shy around me, but last night 'we did it ' and he's shyer than usual. I think he looks cute with that blush on his face, the way it makes him look so innocent, so vulnerable. He looks like an angel with his light brown hair that is so soft, so perfect. His skin that is smooth like silk, oh…but his eyes… the most brilliant emerald green…that make him look so kind and adorable. I'd fallen in love with Oda Ritsu, my stalker.

" Is your body okay ?" I asked him.

Sometimes I can't control myself, when he is so cute and so just like…like him, I thought of it, and I'm never letting you go, Oda Ritsu, my little kouhai.

" Hey, are you listening?" I said and chuckled. Why is he so damn cute? He's the only person that has made me feel like this. I've dated girls before, but none of them as cute as Oda.

" Ah, y-yeah, Senpai…"

" I see…"

He used his eraser and erased some mistakes he'd made in his notebook.

Why is he like that?

I raised an eyebrow. Oda was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with me.

Could it be that he was…nervous? Heh

" Are you nervous?" I asked him.

He flinched…

" N-No! O-of course not, Saga-senpai!" He said.

He's so adorable…

I leaned in and kiss him.

It's his fault for being so cute

I rubbed my tongue on his bottom lip. Gaining an entrance and then slipped my tongue inside of his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste. He moaned into the kiss.

I slowly pushed him on the bed, throwing his notebook somewhere in the room. I put my arms around his waist and he put his arms around my neck.

I broke the kiss and made my way down to his pants, and unzipped them.

"S-saga-senpai…"

I slid my hand into his boxers, earning a yelp in surprise.

"U-Um…S-Senpai-"

"Here, touch mine too." I said.

His face was painted crimson, he lowered his head in attempt to hide his face. He was embarrassed.

" You're so innocent…" I said and rested my head on his shoulder. He was trembling.

" It's impossible to resist…"

" S-Senpai…"

" Hmm?"

" W-we have t-to finish s-studying" He stuttered.

" We'll do that later…Let's do something else now" I said.

" B-But I-…!"

I bit his earlobe gently and started stroking his member.

" A-ah…N-no…"

" Ritsu…I love you "

.

.

.

" …no-san!…Takano-san!"

'Onodera? Was I dreaming?'

" Ahhh…I'm so freaking tired" I said.

" W-we're gonna be late for work…" Onodera said.

" I had a really nice dream you know…"

"…"

" I love you "

" D-don't go saying those things so early in the morning!" Onodera said an blushed.

" Do you love me?" I asked.

" W-well…y-yes…I suppose…"

He blushed.

" I love you too, my little kouhai. " I said.

" B-Baka!"

**A/N: I hope you liked it, see ya next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, if you liked it that is~ **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Helloooo~ here's the second chapter! I hope you…

~ENJOY~ and sorry if there're any grammar mistakes, ya know, nobody's perfect.

Disclaimer: I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi…

Takano's POV

"I told you to hand it in early, but you didn't listen to me, did you?!" I said.

" Takano-san…I-I'm dying" Kisa said.

'It's the end of the cycle'

"So, Onodera hasn't yet returned?"

Huh?

I looked up into the sneering face of my best friend, Yokozawa.

"No." I said.

"I see... Perhaps he isn't missing you as much as you miss him, eh? Masamune" Yokozawa said.

" Shut the hell up, Yokozawa" I said.

There's the end of the cycle, Yokozawa and the other reason why i'm in a bad mood is cause... Ritsu seems to be avoiding me.

"I want 5000 copies of these."I said.

" Hah? " Yokozawa started.

I wonder why, why's he avoiding me? My birthday's in two weeks…could it be that…

he's planning something? I still remember my first birthday together with him. It was four years ago, we weren't dating yet, there was still that misunderstanding about me and Yokozawa…ugh. He said

' Happy birthday ' and I thought I was dreaming. After ten long years I finally get to hear one of the things I always wanted him to say. It reminded me of when we were in high school…the little things he used to do when he was around me…the things he still does like stuttering, blushing furiously, avoiding eye contact...he's the same Oda Ritsu from back then.

" Oi, Masamune! Are you listening?!" Yokozawa snapped me out of my thoughts.

" Huh?"

" I was saying that it's too much!" Yokozawa said.

" 5000 copies or nothing!" I said.

Thank God that Yokozawa has a lover now…'cause when he was still single after I rejected him…he was grumpier and more annoying than ever, well I can't blame him, after all, he was in love with me and I told him straight : I'm in love with Ritsu. Ouch! That must've hurt but no can do. He's still my best friend.

"How cold, I waited for you yet you go and leave by yourself," I said.

"Takano-san, I didn't see you at all," Ritsu said.

" Why the hell are you avoiding me Now of all times?!" I asked him.

" Whaa—I'm not avoiding you! I was just way too busy…y-you know I love you" He said.

That's it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the elevator. My skin felt hot against his. The door closes. I push him against the wall and kiss him.

" Mnm…!"

" I love you too" I said.

He blushes and tries to avoid eye contact with me. Cute.

" And I can't wait to make love to you" I said.

He blushes more ( if that's possible ).

" Sh-shut up " He's so cute.

Even though we're lovers now…he's still the same as ever…dammit I can't wait, I want to pounce on him right here and right now.

.

.

.

" Ritsu…I love you" I whispered and hugged Ritsu tightly and buried my face in Ritsu's shoulder.

" I-I love y-you too" he said and blushed.

I kissed him passionately,

Ritsu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my neck, his fingers sliding into my hair, kissing me back. As we kissed, I grasped Ritsu's erection in my hand and started stroking it fast. Ritsu blushed and pulled away, moaning, "T-Takano."

I smiled and kissed Ritsu again, slipping my tongue in his mouth. Ritsu gripped onto my shoulders and I pulled away.

"Ritsu…I love you."

I slipped his erection into my mouth. Ritsu gasped in pleasure and gripped a hand in my hair.

" Ahn…T-Takano…Ngh…"

I sucked and licked Ritsu's erection.

" Ah! Mnm…ngh! Ahhn"

After a hard suck, Ritsu released his cum into my mouth, and i eagerly swallowed it and then pulled away.

"Takano-san…" Ritsu whispered.

"Hm…?"

"I love you senpai," Ristu said.

" I love you too, my little kouhai. " I said.

" S-stop calling me t-that, is embarrassing!" He blushed.

" But you're so cute…" I said.

" Sh-Shut up and keep going" He said.

" Mm…so you want me to…?"

" J-just do it!" Damn I'm so turned on.

" As you command"

I leaned down and sucked on Ritsu's right nipple, while pinching and tweaking the other one.

"Ah…mmm…nngh…" Ristu moaned.

Then i got the lubricant and started thrusting a finger into his entrance for preparation, making Ritsu moan, then did the same with the second and the third finger.

I spread Ritsu's legs and thrusted my erection into Ritsu's entrance.

"Ah…mmm…T-Takano…"

Ritsu moaned as I thrusted into him roughly, deeply and fast. I groaned in pleasure as i thrusted into Ritsu.

Ritsu wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.

"S-Senpai…mmm…" Ritsu moaned.

"R-Ritsu…"I thrusted into Ritsu's entrance faster while stroking Ritsus cock in time with my thrusts.

"Say my name…Ritsu…" I looked him in the eyes.

"M-Masamune!" Ritsu screamed in pleasure as he released on our stomachs.

I sped up my thrusts and groaned in pleasure, leaning forward to lick and suck on Ritsu's neck. Ritsu blushed and moaned.

"R-Ritsu!" I groaned in pleasure, cumming into Ritsu's entrance.

"I love you Ritsu." I said.

"I love you too M-Masamune."

" You'll have to start calling me that from now on" I said.

" Whaa? B-but…"

" No 'buts' Ritsu " I kissed him on the forehead.

A/N: Hope you liked it~

Remember…next chapter is…

Masamune's bday! Yay! What kind of gift will Ritsu give to his lover? It'll be fluffy as hell! See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry about the grammar mistakes if there're any that is. There's a bit of OOCness here…but whatever. Anyways I hope you ~ENJOY~ this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't…oh whatever.

Onodera Ritsu kissed me, he initiated a kiss for the first time.

" H-Happy birthday, T-Takano-san…" Ritsu said, he was blushing…so adorable.

What's going on again? Let's go back 19 hours ago before this happened.

.

.

.

" Do you remember that time we went home together?" I asked.

" W-what time? " Ritsu asked.

" When we were in high school " I said.

" A-ah…y-yes, what about it?" He said.

" I found this photo album in your room…" I gave him the album.

" D-did you saw it?" He blushed.

" Quite the stalker huh? Haha" I laughed.

" Sh-shut up!" He's so cute.

" Wow…they're like a 100 pictures…how come I never noticed?" I asked.

" I-I made sure y-you were asleep…" His face is so red now.

Yes. When we were in high school, Onodera Ritsu used to take pictures of me when I was asleep, not only before dating but when we were dating too. I was cleaning his room when I found an album, I found a lot of pictures…some of them were really cute, from when Ritsu was a child hehe. And then…I found some unusual pictures…a bunch of pictures. I can't believe it. I was watching the pictures when I thought, why did this guy fall in love with me? I saw a picture…Where i was drooling with my mouth open for God's sake!

" S-sorry, I know it's your birthday…and we were supposed to be somewhere else…not cleaning my house…" Ritsu said.

" Don't worry…it's ok, as long as I'm with you " I said.

" I-I'll go make some coffee!" He blushed and went to the kitchen.

Ritsu wanted me to help him clean his apartment since a long time ago. I didn't have time because of work. And I promised him that the first day off we'd have I'd help him clean it. Unfortunately that day was my birthday. Though I don't really mind. After cleaning his apartment we went to see a movie, then we went to the park and now we're at the convenience store buying some cake. We didn't do much since we were tired after cleaning Ritsu's apartment.

" Takano-san…what flavor do you prefer?" Ritsu asked.

" Whichever you like, Ritsu" He blushed.

" O-ok…then…marble cake it is " He said.

That's good, I love chocolate. After buying the cake we went to my apartment and started eating the cake.

" It's good" I said taking a spoonful of the cake.

" Y-yeah…"

" A-are you tired?" Ritsu asked.

" Not so much " I said.

Ritsu's always so naïve. Asking things like that makes me wonder if we're gonna have any sex today…since today is my birt—Mnm

" Mnm…" Ritsu's kissing me?!

Ritsu slipped his tongue in my mouth and wrapped his arms around my neck.

" Mnm…Ngh…"

He broke the kiss and said,

" H-Happy birthday…T-Takano-san " Ritsu said. He was blushing and looking somewhere else avoiding my eyes.

" Thank you very much " I said.

" A-are you tired?" He asked again.

" Why? " I asked

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me…he was going to my bedroom. He opened the door and pushed me into the bed. We were both panting, Ritsu was on top of me, blushing.

" Ritsu?"

he pushed himself up against my waist to get closer...

" Ah" I gasped as i felt Ritsu hard up against me, i couldn't help it and looked up slightly to meet Ritsu's face, he was panting, blushing, lust in his eyes. He bit his lower lip and said,

" Ready for your gift?" He asked.

I don't believe it, he's trying to turn me on.…

I couldn't resist any longer, i wanted Ritsu know, i flipped us over so that I was on top of Ritsu and started to work my way down Ritsu's body stopping at his neck to bite and suck leaving several bright red marks.

" Ahhh!"

Ritsu let out a loud moan.

"So damn sexy" I whispered, causing Ritsu to blush even more. I begun to lower my hand down to Ritsu's member and massage it from on top of his trousers, Ritsu shut his eyes, tilted his head away from me and moaned at the sudden contact as I pressed down even harder.

I grabbed Ritsu's chin and kissing him on the lips deeply and thrusting my tongue into his mouth, Ritsu bucked his hips trying to get more friction, and whimpered in pain at the unbelievably tight fabric holding him in.

"h-hah… p-please, T-Takano, h-hurts"

I couldn't take it after hearing that and began to unbuckle Ritsu's belt, i pulled his trousers and threw them on the floor, i couldn't help but smile as Ritsu gasped and blushed madly.

" Mmm…I'm gonna open the present now" I said.

" T-Takano-san…ugh"

I started to lick Ritsu's throbbing member vigorously,

tasting the sweet pre-cum, as Ritsu's hands matted into my hair.

" Ah-T-Takano!" Ritsu moaned.

I engulfed his erection into my mouth.

"Ahh! T-Takano-san!"

I sucked harder and harder with each bob of his head, making him cry out in pleasure.

" Ahhhh! Mnm…Ahnn!" Ritsu moaned.

I kept sucking harder and faster.

" Ahh! I-I'm gonna-ahhn! Ahhhh! Ritsu came in my mouth.

" T-Takano-san…hah…"

" Ritsu…lift your hips" I said.

Damn…when he first confessed to me, I thought that he was just some crazy stalker dude…I never thought I'd love him this much. I never ever in my life…thought that…I'd love him this much…

.

.

.

I opened my eyes and saw Ritsu sleeping. He looks so beautiful when he sleeps. I bet he thinks the same about me, since I've caught him watching me sleeping, heh.

" Ngh…Takano-san?" He slowly opened his eyes.

" Good morning" I said.

" G-good morning…" He said and blushed crimson.

Hehe…probably remembering last night's events.

" Thanks for the gift" I said.

He blushed more ( his face's like tomato red now )

" W-well…it was y-your birthday a-after all" Damn it! How can he be so cute?!

I hugged him tightly and said,

" I love you Ritsu"

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Review, if you're not lazy that is~ haha, next chapter is…CHRISTMAS! What gifts will Takano and Ritsu exchange? Where will they go?

See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Im back! And

I hope you ~ ENJOY~

Disclaimer~

Takano's POV

" I love you Ritsu " I said.

" I-I love you too" he said.

It's really early in the morning, I don't really know what to give Ritsu as a present ( other than sex ). it's our first Christmas together as a couple, so I'm guessing I should do something special. But what?

Yesterday was my birthday and

I really enjoyed Ritsu's gift, so considering today is Christmas, I'm gonna give him a gift too.

" Takano-san?"

" Sorry, I spaced out" I said.

" It's really cold " Ritsu said.

I hugged him tightly.

" T-Takano-san I can't breath!"

He said.

" Aren't you cold? I just want to warm you up, Ritsu" I said.

Then I let go of him and sat in the bed when he suddenly hugged me from behind.

" S-stay like this…with me" He blushed, then I smiled and hugged him back, not wanting to let go.

" I love you " I said.

.

.

.

" I'm gonna go to the convenience store" I said and left.

I don't really like telling him lies. I'm gonna go to the convenience store to buy more cake but…I also have to go somewhere else…to buy Ritsu a present. Last year Ritsu spent Christmas with me…but just because I threatened him…telling him that if he didn't come to my house I'd fire him or something like that. I'm glad that we're together now. I'm happy that Ritsu's with me.

" That would be 1.392 Yen* please" The cashier said.

" Here " I gave him the money.

I bought the cake, some potato chips…and a literature magazine. I didn't bought beers cause I don't want this Christmas to end up like: ' You don't remember?' and ' You really are the worst'. Ritsu's a bad drunk and I really don't want him to forget about something as special as our first Christmas together in ten years. If Ritsu likes something that's literature and oh, I got it!

Usami Akihiko's new novel is out in stores today…I'll go to the bookstore then.

I entered まリも* bookstore and started looking for the book like crazy.

" Excuse me, do you need help?" A young man with really light brown hair and sparkles around his face asked me.

" Ah, do you have Usami-sensei's new novel?" I asked.

" You're lucky, this is the last one!" He said as he gave me the book.

I feel like I've seen this guy before…anyways I gotta go home before Ritsu gets worried.

.

.

.

" Ritsu?"

I can't believe this…I don't believe it…this is…probably…

" Ready for the best Christmas ever?" Ritsu asked.

Ritsu had cute cat ears and a tail and he was only wearing underwear… Am I in heaven?

" T-Takano-san…take me to your room…please" Ritsu asked.

" Mmn…Ritsu…" I licked my lips admiring the sight in front me. He is blushing…and he's hard…

I licked his earlobe and pinched one of his nipples.

" M-Meow…ah…" Oh no you didn't.

" did you just mewl?"

" Meow…today I-I'm your pet " Ritsu said while blushing.

.

.

.

I started licking Ritsu's neck, and then went down and down, towards his abdomen. One of my fingers is teasing Ritsu's nipples while the other one is pleasuring his cock.

" Ahn…ah! T-Taka-ah" Ritsu moaned.

"Ritsu...you're so hard" I

said and took a deep breath. Immediately after that, I took Ritsu in my mouth. Ritsu's body curled up in pleasure. I started licking his cock and then sucked it hard. Ritsu's moans just excited me even further and I sucked Ritsu even harder and faster.

"Ta-Takano-san, I'm cumming!"

I refused to let Ritsu out and he came on my mouth. Ritsu was breathing hard.

" Hah…hah…Takano-san…"

"Ahnnn..."Ritsu moaned as I inserted the first finger. Soon, the second and third finger follows.

"You look so erotic, Ritsu..." I said.

"Ta-Takano-san..." Ritsu blushed.

"I'm putting it in, Ritsu" I warned and slowly pushed my cock deep inside of Ritsu.

"Ahhh!" Ritsu cried.

"Ugh...you're so tight." I said.

I started thrusting faster and harder into Ritsu.

"Ritsu, I'm almost there..."I said

"M-Me too, Takano-san." Ritsu said.

After he said that we both came together.

We were both breathing heavily as I laid above Ritsu, my cock still inside of him.

" I love you Ritsu" I said.

Ritsu blushed, his face impossibly redder than it already was.

" M-Me too…and Merry Christmas"

I pulled out of him and hugged him.

" Thanks, Ritsu " I said and ruffled his soft hair.

.

.

.

The Next morning…

" T-Thanks Takano-san…" Ritsu said.

" I knew you'd like it" I said giving him the book.

" I-I also have a present for you…" Ritsu said.

" But…I thought that last night— that wasn't your Christmas gift?" I asked him.

" W-well…yes but- take this!" He said and gave me a picture.

When I look at it, it was a picture of Ritsu with the cat ears and licking a lollipop while blushing. Really cute and provocative…

" You know…how about we go to my room…I also have another gift for you" I said.

A/N: I don't know…but i feel like I should make this chapter even better…anyways If you liked it review and if you want me to make it better then tell me about it! Next chapter is…

New Years!

1* about 18 American dollars

2* Marimo bookstore

By the way, I don't think you can buy a cake, potato chips and a magazine with 18 dollars nowadays.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Helloooooo~ I'm back with another chapter! I hope you…

~ENJOY~

Disclaimer- I don't own…gahh…I'm tired.

Takano's POV

'It's December the 31st'

11:58 p.m.

Ritsu and I are in my apartment, we're sitting on the floor in front of the television…

" D-Do you want to…?" Ritsu said.

" Wouldn't that be like a Hime-hajime*? Considering there's only 2 minutes left until new year" I said.

" S-shut up…let's go to your room" Ritsu said and blushed.

' 10 '

I picked Ritsu up bridal style and took us to my room.

' 9 '

" Ritsu…I love you " I said as I dropped him on the bed.

' 8 '

" Takano-san…"

' 7 '

I kissed Ritsu passionately, sliding my tongue in his mouth.

' 6 '

Tongues battled for dominance. Ritsu kissed back.

' 5 '

I broke the kiss and started sucking on Ritsu's neck.

' 4 '

" Ahh! " Ritsu moaned. Our erections rubbing the one against the other. " Mnm…ahh"

' 3 '

" T-Takano…ahh…"

' 2 '

" Ritsu…I…"

' 1 '

" I-I love you, Takano-san " Ritsu said, blushing crimson.

12: 00 a.m.

" Happy new year Ritsu, I love you too" I said.

"Haa…my heart It's beating so fast…" Ritsu said.

" Mine is beating fast too…" I said as I placed Ritsu's hand on my chest. Ritsu's eyes widened and he blushed.

I had my arms on either side of Ritsu and leaned closer, pressing my lips to his ear, making Ritsu shiver.

"Now you get it, right? Ritsu…I love you" I said.

I slid Ritsu's pants off of him, then I grabbed his wrists and put them above his head.

I bit Ritsu's ear and worked my way down to his stomach, licking and biting a trail, stopping along his nipples and nipping them gently.

" Ahhn! Ahh…" Ritsu moaned.

I grabbed Ritsu's erection and began stroking it.

" Ngh…a-ahhn!" He moaned.

Dammit…I'm so hard…I can't wait any longer.

" Ritsu…I can't wait any longer " I said.

I unzipped my pants, releasing my hard, erection. I pull Ritsu closer to me, so my member is touching Ritsu's entrance. Ritsu let out a soft moan from the sudden poke.

" Ah… Ngh…"

I thrust inside Ritsu, hard and fast.

"T-Takano-san! P-please s-slow down!" Ritsu begged, but every second and every thrust, I went faster and harder, penetrating deep into Ritsu.

" R-Ritsu…Ngh…"

" T-Taka-ahh! Ahhn! "

.

.

.

9:00 a.m. January 1st, 2013

" Ah, you're awake?" I said as I saw Ritsu sitting on the bed while blushing.

" G-Good morning " he said,

" Want coffee?" I asked him.

" Y-yeah…" He said.

Last year, everything was so different…now it's almost surreal that this is happening.

Me and Ritsu…together. I still think I'm dreaming when I wake up in the morning and I see him sleeping by my side. I'm so happy that he loves me back. And even if he's still shy about our relationship and all, I don't care…I love him. I waited ten years for him to say that he loves me again, I guess I can wait for him to be less shy and insecure about himself. And no matter what, I'll always love him.

" Takano-san…I'm gonna take a shower" Ritsu said.

" Can I shower with you?" I asked.

" U-um…w-well…I…y-yes" He said and blushed.

.

.

.

" T-Takano-san…you pervert!"

Ritsu said.

I chuckled and licked his neck. I had one hand placed on Ritsu's hip and the other on his shoulder, pulling him closer to me.

" Mmn…Ritsu…"

I closed my eyes and surrendered to the feeling of my skin slapping on Ritsu's.

I thrusted into Ritsu's body harder, making him moan.

"Mmm… Aaahh!" Ritsu moaned.

Ritsu threw his head back, his mouth searched for my lips. I took my hand off of Ritsu's sweaty shoulder and raised his head, my fingers securely holding his small chin. I darted out my tongue and licked Ritsu's lower lip before bitting it. I pushed my cock into Ritsu's body and he opened his mouth to moan again.

" Ahhhn! T-Takano…"

" I love you Ritsu " I said.

After we finished in taking the shower we got breakfast and then we made love again 'cause I couldn't contain my self when I was sitting so close to Ritsu after what we did.

.

.

.

" Takano-san, we're gonna be late!" Ritsu said.

" It's the day after New Year's no-one is gonna even be in 'til this evening" I said.

" … "

" Is your body okay?" I asked.

" Y-Yeah…" he blushed.

" Then…let's go," I said.

" Huh?"

" You don't wanna be late right? So let me take you to the office, in my car" I said.

" … "

" Come here " I said.

" W-what?"

I kissed him.

" H-Huh? S-stop it! We already did it twice today!" Ritsu said.

" Don't worry…I won't do anything…yet " I said.

" P-pervert!" Ritsu said.

" I love you " I said.

" …I-I love you too " Ritsu whispered but I heard him.

I love him so much. It's irresistible not to touch him, kiss him… It's the little things he does. Every little thing he does…that makes my heart beat like crazy…I love you Ritsu.

A/N: I hope you liked it ^ ^

Review if you did. Sorry if there is any grammar mistake, bla bla bla. Next chapter is…VALENTINE'S DAY!

I'll try to update as soon as possible considering we're in February already. See ya later!

Hime-hajime*

The first time a couple has intercourse after New Years.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is a bit short but there's more fluff. Sorry if there is any grammar mistake. Thanks a lot for the reviews! I hope you

~ ENJOY~

Disclaimer: I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi, Nakamura Shungiku does. The only thing I own is the story below as you see it written.

Takano's POV

Ritsu looks really cute when he's asleep. His face looks so calm and relaxed, the opposite of when he's awake. It makes me want to hug him and pinch his cheeks.

" Mnm…Takano…senpai…"

That's one thing I really enjoy, hearing Ritsu talk in his sleep. It's always fun, while sometimes…nostalgic.

Last night I had a dream about when we were in high school. Of course it was just a dream…'cause I dreamt of Valentine's day and we broke up before that. It would've been a beautiful memory if it actually was true.

.

.

.

" H-here…S-senpai!," Ritsu said and gave me a…present?

" Why are you giving me this?," I asked. Ritsu was blushing.

" B-because…t-today's Valentine's a-and S-senp—

I cut Ritsu off with a kiss.

A chaste one. I wanted to express my feelings. Because I know I'm not good expressing them, I hope you understand…how much I love you.

" Mnm…"

Fall in love…I never knew the meaning of those three words until I met you, I never loved anyone but you…you were, are…and will always be my first love.

" S-senpai?" Ritsu was blushing so much.

I opened the present. It was a book and a heart shaped box with a ribbon. They were chocolates.

" Thanks" I said as I ruffled his hair.

" S-senpai…I-I love you" Ritsu said.

I love you too, Oda Ritsu.

.

.

.

" Ngh…Satou-sensei's manuscript's reaady"

You sure talk a lot in your sleep don't you? If we weren't 'official' right now, he'd be in his apartment hours ago. Hah…not to mention he'd be glaring at me first thing in the morning, avoiding me at work ( he still does sometimes )

And saying things like: " Takano-san you pervert! You took advantage of me! You raped me in my sleep! " ( he stills calls me a pervert )

Sometimes I miss 'Oda Ritsu's love confessions'

Ritsu says an ' I love you ' once in a while, but I wish he'd say so as much as he used to back then.

" Takano-san?" Ritsu woke up.

" Morning " I said.

" W-were you staring at me?" He asked.

" Yeah, I told you didn't I? I like watching you sleep." I said.

" T-that sounds creepy" He said.

" Oh…really? And do you find it creepy when I do this?" I leaned closer and closer staring into his eyes until I kissed him.

" Ngh…Mnm!"

Ritsu broke off the kiss and said,

" W-wait…I have something to tell you…" Ritsu said.

" Huh? What is it?" I asked.

" I-I wanna live in your apartment, with you…" Ritsu blushed.

" Onodera Ritsu…are you serious?" I asked.

" Y-yes " He said.

" Are you sure?" I said.

" Y-yes, a hundred percent sure" Ritsu said.

I hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

" H-Happy Valentine's Day, Takano-san…I-I love you" Ritsu said and blushed.

" Happy Valentine's day Ritsu, I love you too" I said and kissed him.

.

.

.

" Why'd you buy so many chocolates?!" Ritsu asked.

" I thought you said that you like them" I said.

" Y-yeah…but…that's too much…there's chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, chocolate cookies, chocola—Takano-san! Are you listening?!"

" Sorry, you look cute " I said and Ritsu blushed.

" I-I'm not cute!" He said.

" You. Are. Cute. " I said.

" Sh-shut up" He said.

Ritsu got me the best Valentine's present ever. I'm happy that he thinks about me. I haven't got him any present yet…well…I know exactly what to give him, I can't wait to give it to him, in fact…I'm gonna give it to him right now.

" Ritsu…can you come to my room for a moment? There's something I want to show you." I said.

" Sure " He said.

I'm gonna make him so hot he won't be able to walk for a week.

A/N: Well…that's it. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is: RITSU's bday! Please R&R…see ya next chapter ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hello, this is the last chapter, I hope you ~ ENJOY~ it. Please tell me if there is any grammar mistake, 'cause I wrote this in 20 minutes. Thanks for the reviews.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi. **

It's nearly in the middle of hell week again but not as catastrophic this time. Ritsu's birthday's in three days, at least I do have a surprise for him this time. I feel bad for him, he's tired, stressed and I guess he's angry too, well so am I and I can't wait to finish my work so I can go home with him . He finally decided to move in with me, so he's sleeping in my apartment since a week ago.

" Takano-san, Yoshikawa-sensei's not gonna make it today" Hatori said.

" Dammit, can't you go to her house and do something?!" I said.

" Takano-san I finished my work, now I'm going home~" Kisa said.

.

.

.

We went home after work, both pretty tired. And Ritsu's still embarrassed about living with me. He blushes a lot more now, like when we have to go to bed together or when he has to take a shower with me.

" Good night " Ritsu said.

" Good night " I said.

Ritsu's soft brown hair…smells so good…he's resting his head on my chest.

Even though I'm still pretty tired…I

" Hey, Ritsu…" I whispered.

" Hmn?"

" Do you want to…you know…" I said.

" Pervert…" He said.

When I looked at Ritsu he was already asleep. I observed his face, thick lashes rested against the soft scarlet of his cheeks, peach lips parted as he breathed slowly in and out. I wanna make love to him. But Ritsu needs his sleep, and as I said earlier, I'm pretty tired too, so I better get some sleep.

" Good night, Ritsu " I said as I kissed him on the cheek and put my arms around him.

.

.

.

Just two days more before Ritsu's birthday…

" T-Takano-san! S-stop…" Ritsu moaned.

" Why? you know you want it" I sucked on his neck while fondling one of his nipples.

" Ah-ah…w-we need to go to w-work!" Ritsu said.

" Hmn…No" I said.

" W-what?" He asked.

I licked Ritsu's ear and whispered on his ear,

" I love you " I said.

" Ngh…"

We ended up having sex. Ritsu was nervous when we arrived at the office, I didn't said anything and started working. We were only just 20 minutes late, but that didn't stop Kisa and his stupid questions about why were we late today. Though it was funny when he and Mino asked Ritsu about the hickey on his neck.

.

.

.

Today's Ritsu's birthday, I told him we were going to the movies but I'm actually taking him somewhere else. It's a surprise and I bet he'll love it.

" Takano-san where're we going?" Ritsu asked.

" I thought you made a promise, you said that you'd call me by my first name, right?" I said.

" Ugh…ok. Where are we going M-Masamune?" He blushed.

" It's a surprise " I said.

.

.

.

* RITSU'S POV *

" Wow, Tak-Masamune look at that house!" I said.

We stopped in front of a beautiful house, it wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. It was painted blue and it had two cherry blossom trees. The house seemed very lively and warm.

" Do you like it?" Takano-san asked.

" Yes, it's very pretty" I said.

" You know, this house it's only just a few blocks away from the school we went to" Takano-san said.

" Really? " I said.

I sighed, " I wish I'd live here" I said.

" Ritsu…" Takano-san said as he knelt down and grabbed my hand.

" Would you live here with me, in this house?" He asked.

" Wait—what? Y-you bought this house?" I asked.

" I bought it for us " He said.

" M-Masamune…" I didn't know what to say.

" Now, what's your answer? " He asked.

I didn't know if I was dreaming or what but Takano-san just asked me if I want to live with him in this house…

" O-Of course, I'd love to" I said.

" Happy birthday Ritsu, I love you" He said and kissed my hand.

" T-Thanks…I-I love you too" I said and blushed.

.

.

.

* Takano's POV *

I actually have been saving up some money since I graduated from college, I didn't know what to use it for but when Ritsu finally confessed to me a year ago, I decided to use it for something like this.

Ritsu and I went inside the house and Ritsu started checking it. We were in the living room when Ritsu said something that I…well…maybe a year ago it would've seem crazy.

" M-Masamune, I-Is there any room…that…u-um we could use?" He asked, blushing crimson.

The house's ready, it just needs a few things, but there's a bed.

" Why? What do you want to do?" I asked teasing him.

" U-um…you know…" He said.

" what?" I said.

" Y-you know…"

" I don't know if you don't tell me…" I said.

" I-I want to h-have s-sex" Ritsu said and blushed crimson, suddenly covering his mouth with his hand.

.

.

.

"Ah...ah! Ma-ah!" Ritsu moaned as I slowly thrust in and out of him.

" R-Ritsu…ngh!"

" Ahh! M-Masamune…Ahnn!"

" S-so damn tight…Ngh!"

I leaned closer kissing his lips. I gently licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, then pushed my tongue into Ritsu's mouth.

" Mnm…Nhg!"

I start pumping Ritsu's member in time with my thrusts.

" Ah-Ahnn! Mmn-ah!" Ritsu moaned.

"Argh…Ritsu…R-Ritsu…" I grunted as he thrust my way in and out, not wanting to stop.

" Ahhhn! M-Masa-ahhh!"

Ritsu came on our abdomens and I thrusted a few more times and came as well. I tightened my embrace around Ritsu and Ritsu did the same.

" Ritsu…I love you…" I said.

" M-Me too…" Ritsu said.

.

.

.

Two months have passed since Ritsu and I started living in this house. Everything is…just so perfect, the only thing that could make it even better, was that our parents accept our relationship.

" Masamune do I really have to do this?" Ritsu asked.

" Yes " I said.

It's Easter and I bought Ritsu some bunny ears, he obviously doesn't wanna wear them but I told him It'd make really happy if he wears them so…

" I look ridiculous " Ritsu said.

" You look adorable, " I said, he blushed.

" M-Masamune! What the hell?!" Ritsu saw the bunny tail…ugh… it was supposed to be a surprise.

" Please…"

" O-okay I'll wear it b-but don't take any pictures!" He said.

" I won't " I said.

I won't take pictures, but I didn't say I won't take a video. I have my cameras hidden in this house.

" Bunny rabbit "

" Sh-shut up!" He blushed.

I'll eat you up, just like a chocolate…Mmm…Ritsu

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. If you guys want another sequel or something just say so, cause I feel like this is far form finished.


End file.
